fairy_tail_oc_rpcfandomcom-20200214-history
Angel Soul Technique
belongs to [[User:Justtochi|'''Justtochi]]. You can find me [https://justtochi.tumblr.com/ |'here'].' The '''Angel Soul Technique' (エンジェルソウルの術 Enjeru Sōru no Jutsu) is a Caster Magic, Light Magic and type of Angel Magic that only Angels can use. Description Angel Soul might be the most powerful type of Angel Magic. Much like Wendy's Sky Dragon Healing Spell, it's a form of Healing Magic that treats the soul rather than the body. This Caster Magic allows its user to greatly manipulate, heal and purify souls with the help of bright holy light. Much like Light Magic, Angel spells are mostly emitted with the caster's hands, which are then put on a person's body. This magic can also manifest itself under the form of illusions such as feathers, and can be employed through weapons. Spells [[Eleonore Mirai|'Eleonore']]'s spells Basic spells * Angel Soul : Healing (治癒 Chiyu) : Bright light is emitted from Eleonore's hands, generally put on a person's forehead, that ease any negative emotion the person is feeling, to ease her mind. It's one of this Magic's basic spells, that is easy to master, requires little magic to work but has poor yet satisfying effects. It is temporary. * Angel Soul : Division (除法 Johō) : Hands glowing with pure, white light, Eleonore grabs her own chest or her sword and freezes, then leaves her body behind by collapsing. She can then navigate where her flesh body wouldn't allow her to, and to see things that would normally belong to Heaven, such as ghosts. This spell is basically an out-of-body experience created by her magic. It is implied that she can not only separate her body from her soul, but also do this on others. However, such usage requires more Angel Coins to be performed, and enter in advanced category. Advanced spells * Angel Soul : Break (ブレーク Burēku) : Eleonore stabs the seal marqued on someone's skin, then releases powerful light blows in the sword's blade, breaking said seal in pieces and making it completely dissapear. The seal's effects thus gradually vanish. This spell was shown to be very powerful but tricky to master, as Eleonore was able to untie Natsu's soul of Halvor's Sensory Chains, something that was said to be impossible without killing Natsu. * 'Angel Soul : Heaven's Treasure '(天国の宝 Tengoku no Takara) : Grabbing someone's soul, would it be wandering or inside his body, and tying it to her own, she begins to pray in an unknown language, summoning a magic circle emitting extremely bright light that washes them both. Angel Coins then appear, raining on them and dissapearing as they touch their target, implying their transfer into him. The number of Angel Coins increase as long as she prays. This way, she can give all of her life span to someone, at her expense, resulting in her second death. It is unknown if she is capable of doing this spell without Angel Soul : Division. Master spells * 'Angel Soul : Merging '(合併 Gappei) : As the name implies, this spell merges Eleonore's soul with another, allowing her full access to the person's memories, thoughts and dreams, as well as the emotions and feelings linked to them. The manifestation of these things vary according to the person Eleonore merged with, as she said. For exemple, Natsu's thoughts are just many versions of himself talking inside of what appears to be his heart, and his memories are a library reminding of the First Fairy Tail Building's first hall that is full of Movie Lacrimas. When merged with someone, Eleonore can still use her Magic but not as much, since she needs to maintain the merging constantly, otherwise she'll be rejected by the soul she is merging with. She yet has to be careful not to merge completely by losing herself inside of him such as leaving behind memories or thoughts. It is unknown if she is capable of doing this spell without Angel Soul : Division. Category:Caster Magic Category:Le Lourd Secret'sTimeline Category:Justtochi's Content